


Karma

by Grassy



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little salt and burn, a little conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Very, very vague S4 for SPN (mostly just…apocalypse talk; I’m not following any specific timeline or events). None for DP, though head-canon says “The Phantom Planet” never happened.
> 
> I want to write _so much more_ for this AU. It's just fun~♥
> 
> Prompt: Dean & Sam, Autumn leaves all around

“Gotta say, I can’t remember the last time a salt and burn went so easily.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the amused drawl, tugging the purple band from Sam’s dark ponytail. Her indignant squawk and scramble to fix the sudden fall of hair never failed to amuse him. Though, _shit_ , she never failed to introduce her combat boots to his shins when he did.

“I’d say something about luck,” Dean moved down the trail past Sam, ignoring the crunch of dead leaves under their boots as they made their way back to the car, “but truth is, it’s kinda weird.”

“I know, right? Dunno about you, but I don’t trust that kind of luck.” Sam brushed small bits of leaf from the leggings she wore beneath her skirt to combat the chill in the air. “You don’t think…”

“That Sammy and Danny are in need of dire rescuing? Maybe.” Dean was only half joking; his brother and Sam’s half-ghost friend were danger magnets, true, but their combined phenomenal cosmic power was pretty seriously awesome. Not to mention fucking scary at times.

Purple lips quirked in amusement. “At least it’s not the right time of year to spark off an apocalypse.”

“Yeah, let’s not go tempting fate with that one.” One quick flick to her ponytail in warning.

Sam shot him a rueful glance in return. “Ah, sorry.”

“’S okay.” Not everyone had the Winchesters’ issues with such things, at least not on the same scale. From what he’d heard, Sam and Danny’s experiences had mostly been ghost-related before certain events had led to their traveling in the Impala’s back seat more often than not.

Still. Better to go check on their supposedly-less-volatile halves than risk the chance something would choose to go down the shitter while separated.


End file.
